


I Don't Love You

by GetRekt (GetReKt)



Category: The Creatures
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetReKt/pseuds/GetRekt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn’t entirely sure why he was as upset as he was—he knew this day would come eventually, but he wasn’t prepared for it to be so soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Love You

There wasn’t anything to say; James couldn’t do anything but pretend not to notice as Seamus and Ashley packed up his things to move him out of the house and into their new apartment. He wasn’t entirely sure why he was as upset as he was—he knew this day would come eventually, but he wasn’t prepared for it to be so soon.

He wanted to beg and apologize for whatever he did wrong, but James stayed silent. His eyes were glued to the television even though he could hardly pay attention to whatever was on the screen. James just knew that he couldn’t look away or the world would crumble beneath him and it would be impossible for him to save face.

Eventually Aleks showed up and sat down next to him, completely oblivious (it’s not like he was making himself obvious). “Why the fuck are you watching Desperate Housewives?”

Dragging himself from his thoughts, James said, “Because fuck you, that’s why.” His eyes never left the screen. Of course, he hadn’t really noticed that he’d been watching some shitty soap opera or whatever the fuck it was; there were bigger things on his mind. Despite his comment, he tossed the remote in Aleks’ general direction.

“Very eloquent,” Aleks replied.

James didn’t respond and instead stood up. “I’m going to nap.”

But it was too late to save himself from what was happening. Seamus was standing at the foot of the stairs with Ash, the two of them empty-handed. “We have everything, so I guess it’s time to go unpack it all,” he said. Seamus’ eyes didn’t even meet his, but James wasn’t sure what he was expecting from him.

There was some idle chatter among whoever was in the house at the time (James had learned a while ago that trying to keep track of who was in the house was impossible). Instead of saying anything, James just waved and made his way up the stairs and to his bedroom. There was the faint sound of a car door closing and that’s when James knew it was done. Seamus was gone.

 _When you go, would you have the guts to say,  
“I don’t love you like I loved you yesterday_.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was first posted on [my Tumblr](http://splunkingwithseamus.tumblr.com/). That's mostly where I'm going to be answering questions and things--I think most of my fic will be posted to Ao3 from now on!


End file.
